a past that dosent fade away
by Nanaki.H
Summary: children from the abbey had a past they want to lose but the scares on there bodys tell all
1. Chapter 1

Rain falls down to the earth like tears falling from the sky.  
People dont care they run from place to place not wanting to get wet and hurry home.  
A girl just sits on the floor and allows the rain to hit her, but she is also crying her self but cause its raining u cannot see the tears she crys.  
they are hidden and unknown tears no one knows why she is crying no one cares and no one pays attention they just get on with there lives,  
while she crys slowlying losing the will to live slowying hating everything.  
no one gives a dam.  
when she stands up the place she was sat is dry but she is wet right threw all her clothes are wet her hair and her face is stained with her tears.  
as she slowly walks home the rain get heavyier and her tears still fall but they are staring to stop.  
as the world flys but she has a blank look of pain and yet happyness.  
mixed feelings go threw her mind.  
the rain hits her face and she lets it while looking up to see the rain and then heads home. 


	2. Chapter 2

walking down the street people running past to keep dry but the girl keep walking her brown hair wet her black t-shirt socked right threw and her jeans wet a darker shade of blue from when she left her house.  
walking down the street almost invisable as people nock into her as they only care about there selfs,  
she dosent care the rain starts to get heavier the sea gets voilent and smashes against the rocks as if it wants to take back the earth.

the girl keeps walking with no emotion on her face her tears hidden by the rain as she had started out,  
she dreams of a time where there was no pain no fear of being caught but that will never be for her childhood was full of running away and hiding to keep her brother safe but he maybe 2 years younger than her but he is stronger and dosent show his emoitons.

The girl got home and was wet the drips of water feel down the strands of hair and hit the floor as her tears would do but they has stopped. she didnt look at anything and went staright to the bathroom to dry her self and get into some warm clothes.  
as she takes her t-shirt off 2 rings around her arms are visable a past she rather forget but cant...that day she will never forget.

As she looks at the marks the door goes and low muttering in russian could be heard only faintly the girl quickly got dressed and went to see what was going on. 


	3. Chapter 3

The girl came outta the bathroom abit to fast and bumped into who a boy who was listing to the person muttering,  
his red hair and ice blue eyes looked at the girl as she hit the floor, he held out a hand to help her off the floor "sorry didnt know you were in there if i did i wouldnt of stood here" he said in a calm voice.  
"it is ok Tala i didnt know you were here, what is he compaling about"  
Tala shook his head and shurged as he didnt know and went to sit down, the girl walked over to the boy who now stoped muttering his long white scarf almost toching the floor his arms were folded and had alook of annoyace on his face.  
"whats wrong"  
as she asked the question her hair feel into her face covering her eyes.  
"grandpa..." with that he left and went to his room.  
"kai...dam it"  
"hes been like this all day try talking to him tomorrow nanaki"  
Nanaki looked over at tala with worrie on her face but tala didnt have an expression and went to his room leaving her alone in the living room.  
Nanaki sat in a chair in the living room trying to think what was wrong with her brother Kai "what did grandpa...oh he cant be thinking about the past again"  
"it might be that he dosent do anything but think ya know"  
The voice came from a boy with sliver hair.  
"uhh Bryan how long you been there for"  
"just got back lights were off so i didnt make to much noise heard talking in here"  
Nanaki gave Bryan a half smile and explained what was wrong "just let him cool off hell talk to ya soon im going to bed u should to"  
bryan went to bed and he was right it was 3am but Nanaki couldnt sleep so she just sat there. 


End file.
